


Defining Them

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "These two, they make a ball of colliding descriptions made for a recipe of disaster, yet somehow, they work out just fine..."





	Defining Them

Concealed

They sat at their lunch table during their free period. A food-truck sat outside, beckoning the kids of Hollywood Arts to join around the Asphalt Café. The group at their table, each a rather interesting person to their own, conversing with the common things. First it was about the food, then new movies coming out, and then the gossip circulating around the school. Two girls, sat beside one another (there was no other room otherwise), their meals finished and containers empty.

They listened to the chatter beside them, occasionally commenting. They weren't oblivious to the cautious attitudes of each of the group members, weary of another bicker. They were safe, and sound.

Jade West (a rather intimidating girl, I think) allowed her hand to dance onto the other's thigh. Her nails pricked against jeans, allowing a small grin from Tori Vega (not an intimidating girl, most of the time, I assume).

Nobody knew as their playful touches became habit. No one saw how their gazes became more...intrigued.

They were concealed for a time - a long time.

Until the spell of secrets were broken slowly since, usually, those usually break at home before school.

**-(:)-**

Unexpected.

A word chosen so carefully by Trina Vega, so _deliberate_ rather, once she had closed her bedroom door for the night, tucking herself into bed. She hadn't gone to sleep for the longest time (Trina wasn't fond of that, especially since she _knew_ that beauty sleep was essential) after the... _incident_. In her heart, she knew that the... _incident_ would be brought up years later as a spontaneous, humorous tale for college nights. Whether or not those nights would end well, she didn't know (Trina imagined herself having three shots of tequila before admitting the... _incident_ ).

Though, her thoughts at the moment dwelled on the fact that the night wasn't going to breach her lips, even with a gallon of tequila in her system. It had startled her to silence, and she never would have imagined her sister with... _her_...doing... _what shouldn't be named_. (Briefly that line - verbatim, mind you - crossed her thoughts, and she figured that just expressing her sister doing... _her_...was more fitting. For myself, I'd propose that the latter would explain the... _incident_ in a much quicker fashion.)

As forewarned, Trina's beliefs of Tori and Jade's "friendship" was completely shattered. For one, their "friendship" was no more - before the... _incident_ , I mean - than just enemies taking breaks at times and finding some sort of platonic relationship. They fought like they were in hell's world, then the two girls would join the gang for coffee. Nothing in Tori and Jade's relationship was predictable.

Though one thing was definitely certain (for Trina and the majority of people): The two girls had it for each other. Not in the sense that - in Trina's mind before the... _incident_ \- they were together, hands joined. No, she imagined their hands to their bodies - yes - at their throats.

Nothing to do with admiration by any means.

At. All.

However, she did find herself in a string of odd luck - some good, some bad - and her coming to terms with Tori's secret was amongst them. Perhaps it was the strangest of them all. (I'd say nothing would top finding a fifty dollar bill in a vending machine... And not in the slot for bills, bit _in_ a can of soda. I did say that some where good for Trina, didn't I?) Anyway, the... _incident_ was definitely the most unexpected (hence Trina's choice of vocabulary).

The day really started fine, the elder Vega sister suspecting that her line of luck ending. The day went on as usual, consisting of several things: chatting friends, turning in a long list of assignments, bickering with her sister who was _adamant_ on having Trina away and at the mall. The mall wasn't in the list, and Trina sure wish it had been.

The... _incident_ really kicked off when the usual gang was over, Trina fawning over Beck as per-usual. (I'd like to note that she hadn't registered the fact that, if it had been years or even months prior to this date, Jade would've been wringing her neck for the constant stares.) One by one, the gang dissipated with their own excuses; Beck had a dinner with his father at a diner, Robbie had some rash (he only mumbled this under his breath but _I_ have the privilege to share), Cat needed to finish homework and Andre had received a frantic call from his grandmother consisting of batty rabbits, loosing a curtain and the sky falling on top of her when she mistaken the front door for her closet.

And so there were three.

Jade and Tori were quick to excuse themselves, vaguely detailing the sister about a project due in a few days.

And then there was one.

Trina, bored with Beck not in the premises, then decided to venture to her room for her nightly work-out routine.

And then there was zero... Nothing was happening in the family room.

As she worked on and on through the twenty-minute regime, Trina furrowed her brows at the chittering and laughing from behind the sister's closed bedroom door. Though, nothing was done about it, and Trina took a long shower to "expose her muscles to the sweet, natural liquid that is water". (I decided to quote that as no other explanation that just "needing a shower after sweating" was needed.) And soon, she was slipping into her soft pajamas that she'd bought online, settling in her bed.

All was quiet in the house, and she had appreciated that.

Until Trina recalled that Jade was with Tori - alone - and she couldn't hear them. A quick thought of Jade cleaning up after a gory scene shot through her conscious. It was ridiculous, she knew, and the idea was quickly rebutted. Even so, the sister still couldn't bear the fact that arch enemies - if teenage girls even _have_ those - were silent in a room by themselves. As she was still bored, Trina decided to snoop and see for herself what was aspiring in the bedroom. (Hint: The... _incident_ wasn't innocently doing homework.)

Trina, being Trina, stood outside in the hall for a few moments, just listening. With the practice of watching boys that should've been hers on their dates in the back of her mind, the elder sister figured that she'd be able to piece together the scene behind the door. There were soft, quiet noises, she found.

Sooner rather than later, Trina found that she _didn't_ know what the hell was going on. So, she'd just have to open the door and find out. In her imagination, she assumed that they were working on homework, ignoring one another. _Or_ , Jade was bored and in the corner scowling while Tori pursued the partner assignment herself.

She was wrong.

Very. Wrong.

Never in her _life_ did she expect her sister straddling her frienemy. Nor did she think that they'd be - excuse _her_ French, as I'd never say such a thing - "tongue-fucking" eachother. And bless her soul, she never thought that Jade would have Tori down to panties (there was nothing else, though they were a nice shade of blue) with her own shirt off (and her bra, but at this point it was irrelevant). And so, at this scene, Trina gasped. It wasn't loud enough to rip them from their moment.

Though, her words did.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The girls didn't freeze but projectile _hurled_ themselves to various places in the room. "Vega! I swear to fucking _Christ_ you said she'd be minding her own business!" Jade hissed, an astounding blush across her cheeks.

"Trina, what the fuck are you doing?" the sister only snarled, ignoring her "friend's" comment. Jade had quickly tugged her shirt over her head, abandoning her other garments before leaving a lingering, apologetic glance towards Tori. She glared scornfully at Trina before storming down the stairs.

And then there were two.

Trina felt the utter shock run through her adrenaline as Tori curled in a ball, using the bed covers as a shield of modesty. Guilt had rested itself on the older sister's shoulders, urging her forward. "Tori?" Her whisper was soft and gentle, unlike the cold glower sent from the other. Watery eyes were the only clue to Trina that anger wasn't as prevalent as heartbreak was. "Tori? I- I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know, that was the _point_ ," the singer spat weakly.

Ignoring the fact that the argument was pitiful, Trina murmured, "But I mean it... You could have told me." There was no answer, only a silence for a few moments. "Tori? How mad are you?" Once again, a stillness crept between them, though it was brewing with a scornful girl's fury. "Tor-Tor?"

"I'm not six..."

But the previously abandoned nickname got an answer.

"Tori, come on... I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you and leave to the mall...whenever."

"It's too late. Jade's mad at me now," the younger sister sobbed.

"No she's not...see?" Trina picked up a black-laced bra that _definitely_ wasn't her sisters. "She left this to pick up later." Her brows furrowed, looking at the tag. "Is she my size?"

Tori rolled her eyes, snapping, "I'm not laughing, Trina."

"I'm bigger anyways," the elder sister grumbled. Trina looked to her side, Tori still in the depressing ball beside the bed. "But Tori, she'll be back, right? I mean...you got this far, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm trying to say sorry!"

"You did! _Twice_!" the younger sister grouched. "Now leave me alone." She pulled the covers over her head, further camouflaging herself with her carpet. (I'd like to note that white and purple sheets are very obvious against the usual tan carpet floor.) There was a moment of pure resistance; Trina fought against the constant waves of temporary - she hoped - loathing while Tori against the annoying, unwanted apology. Though it was the former who had won. "Are you sure she doesn't hate me?"

There was the correct answer and the honest answer. Trina didn't know since she thought that Jade was butchering her sister only ten minutes before. Though, she knew enough to manage an "I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes Tori," Trina hummed softly.

Tori smiled to herself, leaning against the hand that Trina lent down minutes before. Nails softly scratched her chin in turn. "Trina?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, can you mind your _fucking_ business?" There was a frown across the younger girl's expression, though the livid charm had been lifted. Trina was forgiven...for the most part.

"I promise... Just tell me when I need to buy new stilettoes," the elder sister grinned. Tori nodded before Trina moved to the door, shutting it behind her. She held herself together enough to close her own door before collapsing against it. "When the hell did she start doing _her_?"

If only she knew.

With the swarm of questions raging through her thoughts, Trina slithered herself to bed. Though, as stated before, barely any sleep came that night. Every time she closed her eyes - she swore - images of the... _incident_ was replayed. She vowed to never open a closed door with Tori and Jade behind it.

**-(:)-**

Deserving.

While Holly didn't necessarily thought of this word, I do believe that "Tori really is lucky to have such a genuine person by her side. She really needs her whenever I can't be around" is the definition of deserving. Now, do bear in mind that a) Holly is a rare sight at the Vega household and b) she is a good parent, but she has a lot of "business trips" and needs multiple "vacations". Despite that fact, she never is clueless whenever she is around her kids.

Or, she never is clueless whenever something kind of off is consistent and somewhat obvious. And that, my audience members, is how she came to know about Jade and Tori.

And no, it didn't involve anything like the... _incident_. This did take place just after, however. Trina, most notably, did behave strangely around the pair, shaking her head to - what it appeared to be - forget that night. (I can say, however, that the blue panties were very hard to forget, and something that she definitely wished she could. It isn't surprising, though, that something so bright is harder to shut out.)

Now, Holly's telling of this isn't long, even if it took a bigger block of time. You see, it wasn't one instance that filled her curiosity, but tens. There were simple glances, less arguing and softer voices. Little things. Then there were the gestures and touches. _Oh_ , the touches. The little things were not enough of an indicator, and _they_ were only recognized as such when she looked back on them. However, the touches. God _forbid_ anyone who would separate Tori from Jade when the goth's fingers ran up her daughter's thigh languidly with a black ring shining in the light. The scornful glare that burned a hole in the back of their heads was absolutely ruthless.

Though silent.

Nobody else knew (besides Trina) or nobody wanted to share (definitely Trina).

That was what Holly gathered, and all I can say is that she was dead on. (However, she didn't know about the Trina bit, nor would she find out until Trina blubbered with five shots of tequila in her system. Tori did later get a call in two in the morning, her mother shouting about losing her virginity way too young. "Mom, I'm engaged," was the answer, Tori shifting beside the very same Jade. The writer had grumbled sourly in her sleep, Tori only muttering, "Trina blabbed.")

Anyway, reeling back seven years, Holly was very much aware of the silent interactions between the two girls. And as seductive as some of Jade's sneaky touches were, Holly either didn't see, flat out disregarded, or was adamant that her precious little girl wasn't doing things behind closed girls. (Again, she called a twenty-four-year-old woman about sex, even though it was irrelevant at that point, with age and _Jade_ as the mastermind.) _Anyway_ , after a few weeks of actually paying attention, Holly took her chance at a conversation when Jade had left the house.

Tori, settling in for bed, shuffled under her covers, watching as the fan blurred around and around constantly.

"Honey?"

The teenager shifted her attention towards the doorway, Holly's knuckles against the wall. "Can I come in?" The question was useless as she strolled in, though Tori answered anyway.

"Yeah." Once Holly had settled onto Tori's bed, the daughter couldn't help but wonder, "Why are you here?"

"Just to tuck you in," Holly smiled.

"But...you haven't done that in years?" Tori mumbled, allowing a small grin nevertheless.

Her mother only shrugged. "I can do whatever I want. You are still living in my house."

"I thought Dad paid for it."

Holly rolled her eyes, lightly snapping, "Don't give into what your dad tells you. We both paid for it, split it down the middle." The girls giggled after Tori smirked. Once the quiet laughter settled down - Trina shivering as she strolled past, not willing to remember the... _incident_ \- Holly asked, "Now have you seen any cute boys at school?"

"I guess..."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Mom. They have a modeling program at school. Of course they're going to be cute!" Tori grumbled tiredly, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Oh, well that is an exciting program I suppose. But have you seen anyone of interest? Any close friend you-"

" _Ew_ , no," Tori shuddered, pressing her right cheek to her pillow. Holly only chuckled as Tori avoided her gaze.

"Oh come on. Are you sure?" The daughter furrowed her brows, her gaze sliding towards Holly. "Any... _girls_ instead?"

Tori groaned as her cheeks warmed. " _Mom_ , no. Stop."

"So there is one! What's her name-"

"Wait." Tori shot from her position, sitting upright. Holly, recovering from her startled expression, merely listened. "You don't care that I like her?" Holly nodded, agreeing with the statement. "...okay."

"Is it Jade?"

Arching a brow, Tori mumbled, "Are you against her?" The mother paused, pursing her lips. " _Mom_ , you just said you were fine with me liking girls."

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you nodded!"

Holly sighed, unable to disagree with the gesture. "It's just she's a bit...naughty."

"Naughty? Really? She doesn't care about Santa's list here," Tori chortled.

"Maybe, but she's a delinquent that gave my daughter her sass!" The teenager only shrugged as Holly rolled her eyes. "But I'm fine with it, so long as you two stay out of trouble."

"Right, I'll watch over her," Tori mumbled. (I'll quickly step in here and say Jade had the fantastic idea to fake a fainting episode just to have Tori sneak a few extra toppings for her sundae. And, for the record, that was a week after the mother-to-daughter chat here. Holly hadn't a clue.)

"And doors open when you two are in the house," Holly raised a finger, warning, "otherwise, she'll be banned for a month and you'll go without your phone for the rest of the year."

"Yep, yep." (Tori and Jade made sure to stay downstairs when David and Holly where home, but anytime else would have Trina go to the mall with the door closed. It was actually a pretty efficient system.)

Holly finished with a small smile. Her daughter only glanced back at her weakly, nonverbally begging to go to sleep. "Goodnight, hon," she whispered, pecking her daughter's forehead.

"G'night," Tori replied, switching off her own light. Holly made her way downstairs for a glass of water, wondering about Tori and Jade. She especially wondered if Jade had been calmed in her rather delinquent ways, and if it was all because of her angelic daughter.

I can tell you now that is the farthest from the reality: Jade contaminated her precious angel, though did - in turn - calm down.

Only for the sake of a hopeful mother's heart. She swears that Holly would flip shit if she knew what constantly went on in their adult lives.

**-(:)-**

Worthy.

It isn't often that the adjective would be used to describe Jade - in any sense. And she wore it like a badge of honor, especially when David Vega found himself describing her as such. It had been after the... _incident_ and Holly's small talk, and a little while after at that. A few months passed of bliss for the two girls, and as for the mother and sister, apprehension. David, after Steven's act and _especially_ after Ryder's stunt, was not thrilled with the idea of Tori toying around with boys.

And Jade, as much as she is very womanly, can be compared just finely with a boyfriend. David described boyfriends as oblivious, young, naïve, and plain _wanting_. He described Jade as similar, though not much less critical: impassive, too mature for her age, despicable and downright a _bad influence_. (Surely you've noticed that, for one, worthy is far from the other descriptions that David describes Jade as. No, he didn't scratch the others for worthy. In his eyes, she merely became impassive, too mature for her age, despicable, a bad influence _and_ worthy.)

Of course, branding Jade with the worthy badge of honor (see what I did there?) will never just come out of the blue. So, for your information, no, David just didn't pull his opinion of Jade being worthy when she didn't bark at Tori for not grabbing her a soda. However, that example (which did happen and David _was_ a bit surprised) can't be far from the reality in the sense that it wasn't anticipated.

It really started a few days before David was back home from his long business trip, when Tori entered in a play in hopes that she'd make the lead role. The same role that Jade had wanted to be as well. The play was a rather heartfelt one, obtaining both sets of qualities that the pair enjoyed: Tori a simple love story with bright colors and Jade a twisting plot and a strange, rabid dog in the tale. It had been another golden opportunity to show her talents with pride.

And it was another golden opportunity taken by another person.

Tori - to say the least - was running a line of several misfortunes when it came to preforming. First there was the cancelled show because of rain, and musical equipment never does _too_ well in that. Then there was her wanting to be in some movies as a minor character, though all parts were taken by an adult with a previous background in professional acting. Plays at school were also a let down, though she did admittedly enjoy the performances.

It wasn't a lie, though, to say that she needed a win.

It _also_ wasn't a lie to say that she cheered Jade on for getting the role.

And so the stage is set. Now, the scene will need to be placed and that, my friend, would be in her family room, David in the kitchen roaming for a huge bowl of chips. The whole gang circled around the couch, all commenting on how Tori would get a chance at _something_ and it would be that one thing which would change her life. It was a rather big promise, though Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie continued to suggest that a short skit would alert some director, a shitty movie could lead her to stardom, or perhaps a small concert would land her on the charts.

Big promises, though she grinned anyhow.

"Oh! And maybe you could meet this really cool actor and have an awesome movie made about you and your life!" Cat giggled as the half-Latina chuckled.

"I'm not sure about that. I think I'd have to be more known for a movie to be made by me."

"Like Rosa Parks?"

"Yes Cat," Andre snickered, "like Rosa Parks."

And so the conversation went, David only observing the friendships brewing between the group members. Except for Jade - she didn't talk. He narrowed her gaze at her before reminding herself one thing: She is _impassive_. She continued to shuffle through the popcorn, barely listening to the conversation. (That was his suspicion. I can assure you that she was listening to every word of the compliments to Tori, down to the tone.)

After a while, Tori excused herself upstairs, needing to find her phone. The group nodded along, their attention back towards the television. David, resting his empty bowl in the sink, whisked away to the stairs minutes later; Tori usually, he knew, found her phone within a minute as she rarely ever misplaced it.

Leaving the teenagers downstairs, he crept towards Tori's bedroom, mentally preparing himself for a fatherly-daughterly talk. Though his internal processing halted, his gaze towards the voices already inside the room. Jade, apparently, had already beaten him to it. He didn't even realize that she was missing from the couch. Taking advantage of the moment, however, he gazed inside the room. Tori sat on her bed, Jade crouched before her. That alone was intriguing to the police officer.

"Tori, don't say that," Jade hummed quietly, "you're a good actor and a good singer. Hell, you can do _both_ really well. Not a lot of people can do that."

"So are you," the half-Latina mumbled. "Your voice is really pretty and your damn better at acting than me. _And_ you can write!"

"Tori, it isn't about me. And just because I have talent doesn't mean shit." Jade gave a soft grin, barely noticeable from the doorway. She cupped Tori's knee, murmuring, "You're a sweet person. Maybe too much for your own good but that's just it, not many in the business are really like that. You know? I mean, come on, look at your manager. He's an asshole."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You love the man."

"He's takes after my own heart," the goth snickered. After a few moments, she added, "Though I'd probably be worse than him." Tori smirked as Jade had, relieving a few chuckles. After a few moments, she stared at her. "What?" Jade asked, her brows creased just slightly.

"I think you'd be a bit better... You know how to make me feel better," she grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

Tori nodded softly, leaning over until her knees touched the floor. "Yeah..." She pecked Jade's lips softly, feeling a gently clutch around her shoulders. Tori pulled away to a tender embrace.

Jade blinked over Tori's shoulder, her gaze dancing along the wall. She felt a small blush paint her cheeks while she forced down a swallow; David smiled gently at her, approvingly. Once he had stepped away from the door, the goth leaned back. "Should we go down before Cat and Andre eat the rest of the popcorn?"

"Sure," Tori smiled, striding across her room with the snack now on her mind. Jade followed her down, easing herself back into her previous spot. She gave a brief glance towards the officer, giving a short nod of acknowledgement.

As he stood at the island, David still felt that Jade was a horrible person to some accounts, manageable to others and - quite possibly - the one to Tori.

To him, she was worthy, even with her other qualities.

**-(:)-**

Dinner.

Meals are often found to join together. Perhaps it is an instinct for humans, I do not know (nor would I be able to know). But, meals in general often solidify promises, such as a businessman reporting back with an excellent finding on- er...statistics on demographics. Or maybe for a nice date, where a woman could return later and see if the man really does know how to eat a pasta cleanly-like (it is a great lesson to never eat Italian on the first outing - that I know).

And meals - especially dinners - are often well for a budding relationship with a quirky singer and a dismal goth. The Vega parents were pleasantly surprised that Jade had the most proper manners at the table. They soon met her father, and realized that he was an ex-marine (the military folk, if you didn't know, are trained to eat well), and not to mention just as emotionless - if not more - than his daughter. Tori, meanwhile, knew Jade had done the whole "table manners thing" to impress; she excelled.

Then there was the dry humor on the second dinner - the first was rather quiet while Trina gave the only commentary - which caught David by surprise. And when he ended up gasping with a green bean caught in his throat, Holly was surprise. It had taken her years for him to choke on his food from a joke of hers.

Jade took it as a compliment.

Tori told her she was sadistic.

(I admired the young-love moment there. It really depicted how few grow old and how the bickering still is enjoyable.)

The third dinner was closer to the second than the second was to the first. And the fourth closer, then the fifth. By one point, months after, a combination of both families had come. It was interesting, to say the least. Holly wasn't to fond of Mary, though they discussed their interests over cooking. Holly saw the sarcasm and quick-witted humor in Jade's stepmother, which only somewhat worried her about her biological mother. David, meanwhile, felt smaller beside Stuart. Especially when he accidentally let a chuckle slip (he felt the name was oddly fitting for the man, in a humorous way). Trevor, Jade's younger brother, bickered with Trina before eventually stealing a hairdryer in order to shut Trina's mouth.

On that evening, while the greetings and introductions were hectic, another major step was accomplished by the girls. My own wee heart fluttered. (I love words, what can I say?)

It was dark, the sky bright only because of the light pollution. The moon was a piece of shit and wasn't full during this moment, but whatever, it was still a major moment. The two girls sat outside, in Tori's pitiful, small backyard, looking out towards the twinkling lights (half were stars, a quarter planes and helicopters, and the other quarter streetlights from higher streets). Jade sighed, groaning at the sound of her father yelling at his son, beckoning him to hand back the hairdryer.

"I swear, this night's a mess," she growled.

"It could be worse... They could be fighting with their fists and stuff," Tori mumbled pointedly.

"You say that like you actually fought in a fist fight before."

Tori shrugged, and with a quirk of her lips, she replied, "Well, I did fight against a gorilla and won."

"No, you didn't."

"You're just pissed because you had your bet on the gorilla."

"Tori, you're an idiot. For one thing, it was a dude in a costume. Two, you dislocated your shoulders and broke your elbows and wrists...and then you dislocated your knees." The singer shifted to the side, blinking towards Jade. Pale eyes met rust brown before Tori glanced towards the night sky.

"I still won the five hundred bucks... Did you know that they gave prize money?"

Jade sighed, mumbling, "No, but what did you use that money for?"

"Medical bills..."

"Exactly," Jade smirked. The girls inhaled and exhaled in unison, eyes towards various parts of the sky. Jade followed an airliner while Tori found a fascinating moth buzzing around a streetlamp which had made its home against her wall after a small earthquake. She wondered if it would ever completely knock over the wall, or just lean against it, barely cracking the bricks. "Tori?" The half-Latina blinked to her side, finding Jade looking at the same streetlamp.

"Yeah?"

Jade took a moment before shuffling towards the singer, her finger trailing along tan skin. She cleared her throat before confessing softly, "I love you." The words hung in the air delicately, a goofy smile plaguing Tori's lips. I had my bets that Tori would've been first, to be honest.

Though, I wasn't disappointed. "I love you too." Lips connected lightly, leaving Jade with an awkward smile of her own; the small, nervous kid from elementary school was still with her, even if the tattoos and piercing made her a memory. They nestled against one another, leaving the light chaos in the house from their world.

It's discreet yet unexpected...deserving and worthy. Polar opposites with an angelic daughter and a long list that equals _bad news_. These two, they make a ball of colliding descriptions made for a recipe of disaster, yet somehow, they work out just fine. It's curious, really.

They continued to gaze upon the stars before finally retreating back into the household, the clashing families still on opposing sides - Holly and Mary debating over flavors, David and Stuart attempting to control the two kids while Trina chased Trevor. They stood, holding hands, watching as the others continued to destroy the definition of a calm home. Once Trevor was successfully caught (it took nearly ten minutes) all eyes were on the girls.

"We're never doing this again," Jade announced.

There came a hum of agreement, each settling into their own seats. Jade and Tori retired to the stairs, hands still connected and bodies propped against each other. The night dwindled before the West family departed, each giving their individual goodbyes. Mary gave a pleasant smile, politely biding a good night. Trevor only came up with a sour apology, nothing else. Stuart, however, merely muttered a gruff, "Right. Another time then."

Jade left a long, lingering peck, and a snarky grin. Tori only blushed softly before muttering a quick, "See you at school."

All I can say is, I'm glad I shot their asses with arrows. They've entertained me _so_ much.


End file.
